


i used to rule the world

by ectogeo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/ectogeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a puppet on a lonely string</p>
<p>oh who would ever want to be king</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE</p></blockquote>





	i used to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> just a puppet on a lonely string
> 
> oh who would ever want to be king
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE


End file.
